<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confidential. (X Drake x Hawkins) by crapitskizaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747958">Confidential. (X Drake x Hawkins)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru'>crapitskizaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oral Sex, esp chapter 956, wano spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That particular panel of Drake sitting all smug and relaxed while ratting the whole Wano Country out to Coby was in my head for far too long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Basil Hawkins/X Drake, Coby &amp; X Drake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confidential. (X Drake x Hawkins)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Koby, it’s me.”</p>
<p>The man enters the run-down cottage that looks like it barely survived a hurricane; immediately, a stench of decay pierces his nose. Wooden walls old and rotten, against them lie pieces of furniture not even of interest to the bark beetles. He makes his way across, carefully placing his feet among the splintered planks. Surely, no one will look for a member of the <em>Tobi Roppo </em>in such a place.</p>
<p>“Ah…” A wooden plank suddenly breaks underneath his shoe and spews out a cloud of dust, making the Den-Den Mushi in his hand cough in disgust. “One second, let me move somewhere quieter.”</p>
<p>Before he reclines against a commode that miraculously remained intact, he pricks up his ears. Except for the wind howling through a hole in the roof, there’s silence. However, knowing how easily unexpected events can unfold - even if one is prepared for them with years of training and experience - he waits for a few seconds more before turning his attention to Koby’s report.</p>
<p>His eyebrows furrow in worry with each word he hears.</p>
<p>“So that’s what happened?!” Drake stands up in agitation and starts pacing.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’ll be impossible for us to clean up this mess now! Even with the combined force of all of the Marines in the world! That’s why in regards to <em>that thing</em> we were discussing before, our soldiers won’t be able to make a move, just as we first expected…Well, we don’t have enough soldiers in the first place,” Koby adds the last sentence after a while as if he’d rather spare the information. There’s already enough bad news to last a decade of distress.</p>
<p>“In any case, Wano isn’t allied with the World Government…Which is probably a good thing right now, but…” Drake doesn’t finish. Instead, he turns around and searches around the shack. Was there a movement? He might be too paranoid, that thought crosses his mind. But better paranoid than busted, in a foreign land with no allies and no chances of survival. And a guaranteed letter expressing extreme disappointment from Akainu sent to his future grave.</p>
<p>His concerns are dispelled when the only thing that seems to be keeping him company is the odor of mold and decomposition - so strong, it’s almost tangible.</p>
<p>With a sigh, he picks up the conversation. “There’s also the matter of Big Mom arriving on Onigashima-” </p>
<p>“The Marines are already looking forward to those pirates fighting amongst one another.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure they are, but…Regarding the clash between Big Mom and Kaido that happened the other day…” Drake pauses to peek at the Den-Den Mushi. It just stares back with a raised eyebrow as if saying ‘<em>C’mon, spit it out already.</em>’ “They actually decided to team up.”</p>
<p>The snail chokes at his words, bored expression gone in a blink. “Huh?! What, w-what’s going on?!”</p>
<p>Drake suddenly stops in his tracks, the nervous pacing simply makes too much noise with the whole floor creaking from strain. He sits down on the commode, reclining back and trying to gather his thoughts. There’s no time to waste.</p>
<p>“Regarding Straw Hat Luffy…There haven’t been any reports of a prison break. We’re pretty much in a stalemate right now…And there’s one more piece of bad news.”</p>
<p>The Den-Den Mushi in his hand shoots him a glare. On the other end, Koby sighs heavily. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“The other day, in the capital. I saw CP-0.”</p>
<p>“What?! Why are they in Wano?!”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to think about it, but…It must mean the government is making its own deals with Wano, a country run by pirates.” <em>Without bothering to inform us</em>, Drake adds internally. “I couldn’t think straight after realizing it. Anyway, enough bad news. Where are you right now?”</p>
<p>“I’m on my way to the Island of Women-”</p>
<p>There’s a sudden noise of a wooden board snapping in half. Heart already in his throat, Drake immediately disconnects the call, cursing the snail when it makes a ‘<em>Clank!</em>’ sound.</p>
<p>“Who’s there?” he asks, anxious, eyes searching around.</p>
<p>“Relax, it’s just me.”</p>
<p>He sees his colleague brush aside a particularly thick cobweb as he struggles to make his way through the demolished shack. Hawkins’ expression is stoic, but it doesn’t mean much. He <em>always</em> looks like that.</p>
<p>Drake lets out a breath of relief, although he knows it’s way ahead of time. He leans back against the wall, coating his demeanor in fake nonchalance. How much did Hawkins hear?</p>
<p>“What are you doing in here, Drake?” the Magician asks, his eyes wandering around the cottage. His aura speaks for itself - who would come to such a garbage dump voluntarily? “We’re supposed to be in the Capital.”</p>
<p>“I know, I was just about to leave.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t answer my question.”</p>
<p>Drake curses at himself. Are his senses beginning to fail him? He could swear there was no one present in the proximity of the destroyed village. There’s nothing to say now to explain himself. Nothing he could possibly-</p>
<p>“I was waiting for someone,” Drake blurts out. “A woman.”</p>
<p>Silence takes over. It’s heavy and seems to be pressing on to his shoulders like needless baggage.</p>
<p>“You.” Hawkins blinks, stepping over a fractured plank. “A <em>woman</em>.”</p>
<p>Among the hush, Drake’s thick swallow seems as if it’s the last thing needed to blow his cover. It’s so obvious that he’s guilty, his treason plain clear. And yet, Hawkins is still there with him and not already on his way to Kaido.</p>
<p>“Precisely. I must have…misjudged her interest since she still hasn’t shown up.” Drake squeezes the Den-Den Mushi in his palm in fear it might slip on his sweat. He tries to conjure up an image of a woman, <em>any </em>woman, to make his story more believable, but his mind remains empty.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure her interests were prominent. However, she must have seen what’s evident and decided it’s not worth the travel.”</p>
<p>“Evident?”</p>
<p>Hawkins raises an eyebrow, murmuring so quietly it’s almost as if it’s meant only for himself. “One would think it’s obvious that the leather pants and the fauxhawk give it away.”</p>
<p>“Give what away?” Drake doesn’t dare to move, scared the commode underneath him will start to creak and eventually snap from fatigue, although that would make for a good distraction. He makes a mental note to take advantage of it when he runs out of options.</p>
<p>“No matter.” Hawkins finally stands in the small clearing in front of Drake, crossing his arms on his chest. “You’re into pink?”</p>
<p>For a second, Drake wonders whether his hearing is getting worse. But then he notices Hawkins’ stare fixed on the Den-Den Mushi in his hand with Koby’s hair color.</p>
<p>“O-oh. No, actually, I prefer blonde.” He shivers, realizing what he just said. “Wait-”</p>
<p>The only response from Hawkins is a deep sigh. “You seem tense. More tense than usual.”</p>
<p>Drake figures he’s seconds away from offering his secret up on a plate. His colleague is too sharp for a few weak lies, he requires a different approach.</p>
<p>“Well, I was…<em>really </em>looking forward to my meeting.”</p>
<p>“I can ask the cards whether or not she will show up,” Hawkins says, although his tone lacks enthusiasm. “Spare you the trouble.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no. No, that’s fine. I’ll…manage. On my own.” The piece of furniture screeches in complaint when Drake shifts nervously and closes his eyes in despair. The atmosphere is thick enough to be cut with a knife, surely. Maybe it’s the moldy stench in the air that takes away his usual wit.</p>
<p>Little does Drake know, Hawkins’ mind is far from Marine business and conspiracy theories about traitorous Admirals turned pirates. He can deny it all he wants, but the only thing he can think of is the silence that envelops them and the fact that there’s not one soul within miles who could disturb them. He finds it exhilarating, somehow freeing.</p>
<p>Just in case he’s mistaken about the man in front of him, he won’t make the first move, although it’s more than tempting - is Drake even aware that his chest is mostly exposed, heavying with ragged breaths and covered in a layer of sweat? Does he stretch his uncommonly long legs on purpose, making the invitation to sit on his lap impossible to reject? Hawkins realizes that silent tension has been influencing both of them.</p>
<p>“Actually, now that I think about it,” Drake starts, his voice clear among the general hush. “I could use some help.”</p>
<p>He notices Hawkins stir as if a bolt ran down his spine and knows he should continue along with this tactic of distraction. Purely out of fear for his cover being blown, of course. Certainly. At this point, he prays he’s been interpreting Hawkins’ expressions and mannerism correctly - there’s no way he’s the only who feels the pressure and excitement in the air every time they’re alone.</p>
<p>“Come here,” Drake whispers, modeling his voice to a question rather than a command, and pats his lap. Is it too bold, too fast? Too risky? Probably.</p>
<p>But Hawkins just stares at him with those piercing, red eyes. Eventually, he falters - and in few steps crosses the distance dividing them, straddling Drake’s lap and leaning in until his hair falls down and creates what seems like a final barrier between the two headliners and the rest of the world.</p>
<p>“Mmh.” Drake produces a satisfied grunt. It will take a while before he gets used to the sudden closeness of a man he thought he would never have a chance with, before he becomes familiar with the way he feels under his touch.</p>
<p>His fears, his worries, and his tension disappear when they kiss - it’s slow, precise. Curious, even. And when Hawkins reaches up to Drake’s jawline and holds it, bringing him closer into the kiss, the Marines and the pirates could all hang like piñatas and beat each other with sticks for all he cared. Only his colleague matters now, his lips and his gorgeous, soft hair tangling in between them.</p>
<p>“I keep calling you a colleague,” Drake mutters into the affection. “But I don’t think that applies anymore.”</p>
<p>He gets a smirk in return. “How about a good friend?”</p>
<p>“Better.” Aware of the tension restricting his body, Hawkins’ cape lands on the floor when Drake lets his agitation take over - his own jacket already discarded. “How do you get this thing off?” he growls when he can’t find any buttons on Hawkins’ shirt.</p>
<p>The Magicians just chuckles and, squeezing his legs around Drake’s lap, pulls his shirt over his head, reaching right back into the kiss that seems to get more heated and daring with each second. Now that their feelings are unrestricted, Hawkins decides to let his secret desires take control as he scrapes his hands along Drake’s ab muscles, down towards the buckle of his pants.</p>
<p>“May I?” he asks, waiting. The man underneath him is already riled up enough to receive pleasure, the burden and ache visible on his face. “I can help you relax. Even if it’s fleeting.”</p>
<p>Drake swallows, legs unconsciously spreading even more. “<em>Fuck</em>, yes. Please, I won’t last long.”</p>
<p>He feels Hawkins’ weight disappear from his lap and shift onto the floor, his belt undone in seconds.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck.” It’s almost as if Hawkins already started his ministrations, with the way Drake’s body reacts upon seeing the blonde man on his knees, touching the inside of his thighs and fiddling with the zipper on his pants. “Fuck, you’re so-”  </p>
<p><em>So gorgeous</em>, he means to say but doesn’t dare to let the words flow.</p>
<p>The warmth and wetness of Hawkins’ lips around his member make Drake jerks his hips forward as he desperately tries to simmer down. But how could he? How could he just ignore the beauty of those red eyes, the intelligence prominent behind them, the tattoos-</p>
<p>“Take it easy, Drake,” he chuckles, brushing his hair aside to rest on his shoulders. “Or do you need help with that as well?”</p>
<p>There’s no time to think about what exactly he meant when, without a warning, strands of straw sprout from the cracks in the floor and the wooden walls, wrapping themselves around Drake’s legs and arms, keeping him in place.</p>
<p>For a second, Drake panics. Just a second and his mind is filled with the assumption that he’s been uncovered, outsmarted, tricked. But then he looks into Hawkins’ eyes and sees uncertainty.</p>
<p>“Too much?” the blonde asks, making Drake exhale and finally let go of the tension in his body. The straw restraints took away his control, but paradoxically, it makes him feel liberated.</p>
<p>“No, no. It just surprised me a little, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Content with the answer, Hawkins trails slow kisses along Drake’s cock, massaging it up and down with one hand - the other still resting on Drake’s inner thigh. He eventually engulfs the shaft, pressing his tongue flat to the underside and relishing in the way Drake reclines his head back against the wall, body purely at Hawkins’ mercy.</p>
<p>“You’re so good,” Drake mutters, and with the mutter comes out a quiet moan. “<em>Ah.</em> So fucking good. Where did you-”</p>
<p>Words got stuck in his throat when Hawkins sucks the tip of his dick, at first affectionately, and later with pure intention of making Drake moan again.</p>
<p>“Breathe,” Hawkins reminds him with a hint of a smile. To let his lips rest, he takes Drake’s cock in both hands and starts jerking him off with a few kisses to the tip. In response to Drake unconsciously straining against his confines, he feels his own hardness pressing against his pants, but decides to ignore it for the sheer sake of wanting to see Drake fall apart before him.</p>
<p>And Drake is seconds away from his finish. It’s impossible to imagine a sight hotter and more alluring than the one currently taunting him from in between his legs - he feels a sudden urge to touch Hawkins’ hair, to tangle his fingers among them and pull the man further onto his cock.</p>
<p>As if reading his mind, Hawkins lets one strand of straw loose and Drake makes his fantasy come true; feeling Hawkins’ hair beneath his palm, he encourages the man to take him, boldly, passionately.</p>
<p>His legs start to tremble when he feels the cold eruption in his member, pleasure spiking along his shaft and traveling all the way to his spine.</p>
<p>“Fuck–” Drake groans, tightening his grip on Hawkins’ hair. “Oh, <em>fuck</em>, like this- Keep it like this-”</p>
<p>Pace picking up, Hawkins bobs his head up and down Drake’s cock and lets the man relish in the pleasure as he finally reaches his peak and cums, the sticky substance coating Hawkins’ tongue and dripping a bit down his chin. “Oh, fuck! <em>Fuck</em>!”</p>
<p>The sexiest sound on the planet is produced from Drake’s throat when he climaxes, grunting and growling under his breath, his whole body pulsing with cold release.</p>
<p>“You’re so eloquent when you come.” Hawkins looks up at him with a smirk, taking back his straw restraints and setting Drake loose.</p>
<p>Drake chuckles in answer, wiping his semen from Hawkins’ face with his thumb. “You’re so gorgeous on your knees.”</p>
<p>The world seems to come back into perspective for both of them as Hawkins sits beside Drake and takes his time in dressing up. “Do you know why I came here after you?”</p>
<p>“I thought you just followed me from the city.” Drake’s voice is still uneven, but much more calm and collected now than before. “I can’t believe I hadn’t noticed.” </p>
<p>“The cards told me that if I pursue your trail, a secret you’ve hidden for a long time will be revealed.”</p>
<p>Those words take a toll on Drake’s expression, making him halt in his movements. And then there it is, a creeping snake of guilt twisting inside his stomach, making him sick and anxious once more.</p>
<p>“So, what do you think of it?”</p>
<p>Hawkins smirks and leans his head back against the wall. “I’m looking forward to the next time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>